Broken and Shattered
by Ch3153a
Summary: Chelsea is a woman born in the past, once friends with Captain America and Bucky Barnes she is now out of time. She has gone through a past of murder and torture, has it changed her beyond the point of saving or can she be redeemed?
1. Prologue

**Broken and Shattered**

**Prologue:**

I felt the cold, heavy metal of the gun in my hand as one of my superiors handed it to me. I had my orders and I was going to carry them out. I turned around, feeling the need to take a deep breath, perhaps a part of me not wanting to go through with this? A small, now insignificant part of me. I prepared the gun and myself as I walked forward. My movements were solid and precise, I felt not fear or regret in what I was about to do, or perhaps that was just the way it appeared.

I stopped in front of the prisoner who was kneeling on the ground, held down at the sides by two agents. I raised the gun, pointing it at the head of the man that I had once loved. My heart took a double beat as he thrust his head forwards, pushing it to the barrel of the gun, "Go ahead, shoot. Just remember that you don't have to do this." He said to me, his eyes pleading me to stop. I had no plans to do so.

"I know." I replied a cold, hard smirk appearing on my face. The person that he had once know was long gone, all the good in me wiped out by pain, anger and betrayal, and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. My hands shook involuntarily and I took another deep breath, looking around the room, all eyes fixed on me. I saw the other prisoner being held behind me by some guards, his eyes full of fear and worry, he didn't want me to go through with this either. I hardened myself once again, steadying the gun I prepared to fire. The sound of a gunshot rang clear in my ears and I fell to the ground, a sharp, red hot pain in my left side and chaos ensuing all around me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions:**

Let's start from the beginning shall we? Introductions first and all that sort of stuff, I mean it would be rude for me not to tell you who I am especially if I'm going to be telling you about myself. Sorry I tend to ramble sometimes, bad habbit. Try that again? My name is Chelsea Ward, simple as that nothing special about it, not that I know of at least. I appear to be about 27 years old but I am actually over 90. Yeah, I can explain all that later let me continue to tell my story! What's so special about me? I have a version of good old Captain America's super soldier serum running through my veins, giving me enhanced, well, basically giving me enhanced everything! Add to that the fact that my right arm is bionic and provides me with added strength I got good things going for me. Oh how I wish that were the case.

You see, when I said I was over 90 years old, I meant that I was born way back in 1918, makes me the same age as Cap himself! I was originally born in Scotland and moved to the USA with my mother and step-father when I was 4. Of course I was teased and bullied for my accent, plus the fact that I was a little odd. However there was one kid I got along with, Steve Rodgers. Yup good old Cap was a friend of mine. His pal Bucky was also a friend, well I say friend we had kind of a love-hate relationship, we used to annoy each other all the time! Thing were pretty good for me, then the war came around, Bucky shipped out and me and Steve were left behind. He kept trying to apply and I got in before he did. I felt bad leaving him behind but I wanted to go. I regretted that choice soon after.

I ended up in the 107th, same as my pal Bucky and the only woman (though I pretended I was a guy), and along with him I was captured by Hydra. I was also one of the ones who was unfortunate enough to be experimented on by Zola... I still shiver at the thought of those days. Then Steve came, all big and buff and rescued our team, I honestly didn't know what to think, last time I'd seen him he was just a skinny ass kid from Brooklyn! Quickly I joined him and his Howling Commandos, after a bit of persuasion as he wasn't to happy to have me out in the field, I made him see otherwise with a bit of gentle persuasion.

Oh how I wish I hadn't. One day a mission went bad, real bad, for me anyways. We were just finishing up at one of the Hydra bases and were about to leave when part of the building collapsed down on me. A fire was already starting to spread and I was trapped. I told Steve and the others to leave me, it was too dangerous, Hydra reinforcements would be there any moment. They left me. I know I told them to but I was surprised they did, I guess they could see that I didn't want to be rescued not when it came at the price of them risking their lives.

After that all I remember is various bits and pieces. I woke up in a Hydra facility with a new metal arm, since mine had been badly damaged in the fire. They also gave me a version of the super soldier serum that they, along with the help of others, had developed. Most of the rest is just a mix of pain and anger. I remember various fights and battles, the pain of being brainwashed. No specifics and I certainly don't know how on Earth I got away, all I know is that I did.

I woke up in New York, disoriented and scared. It turned out that it was 2004. I'd lost almost 70 years. I soon learned how to blend in to the present day and hid from SHIELD, and anyone else who could potentially take advantage of me. That life served me well, until it turned out that Hydra was still around. Soon they were after me again, not to mention the fact that they were now everywhere and no-one could be trusted. Now I am living in hiding, keeping low and out of sight. Part of me feels like I should be out there, helping to fight the good fight but I have changed since my days in the war and I don't think that I am as pure and good as I once was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beggining**

My eyes flashed open as I heard movement outside my apartment building. It seemed that I had been found, though by whom I was still not sure. Quickly I stood up and got changed, pulling on a pair of black combat trousers and my dark green combat jacket. I slid on my black, finger-less leather gloves and grabbed my pistol off the table, stuffing it into the holster at my side. I could now hear them coming up the stairwell. I had little time. I picked up my sword and it's cover, strapping it over my back. Finally I ran over to the window, looking outside. It seemed that it was SHIELD had been the one to finally find me, the better option I must admit but still not what I wanted.

I pushed the window up and readied myself to jump out, there were only two or three agents outside, enough for me to handle on my own. Just as I leaped out the window they spotted me. I was thankful that I only lived on the second floor and as I landed I rolled forwards, whacking one of the agents legs from under him. I stood up, looked at the other agents and gave them a cocky smile,

"Aww, looks like you're going to have to tell Fury that you lost me yet again." I said before turning and running down the alley at the side. I could hear the shouting behind me as they started to run after me. I turned down the very narrow alley that was barely wide enough to fit me, let alone the two male agents who were pursuing me. As I made it out the other side I bumped into a crowd of people. I smiled and simply blended into the crowd, keeping my head low and walking forward. I turned back and saw the SHIELD agents appearing from where I had been but they didn't spot me.

As I was looking behind I didn't notice the person in front of me who I walked into. I stumbled back and looked up and cursed. There in front of me stood none other than Captain America in full gear.

"Hi there." I said with a nervous smile on my face. Before anything else could be done I started running again, almost getting hit by a few cars as I crossed the road and there he was in hot pursuit. Captain America following me, I knew that I wasn't going to win this but that wouldn't stop me from trying. I kept running, turning through the streets and different alleyways until I inevitably came to a dead end,

"Huh? I thought this only happened in the movies." I said turning around, face to face with Captain America and a team of SHIELD agents, could my day get any worse. They were quick to apprehend me and my hands were cuffed in front of me with massive cuffs, probably a smart idea as it wouldn't take long for me to break normal ones. I walked in silence as was led into the back of the SHIELD van and I just glared at the agents in the back of the van with me, they all averted their eyes from mine.

When Captain America entered I was the one to look away, I hoped that I would have changed enough for him not to recognize me, though I doubted that I would be that lucky. I sighed and closed my eyes resting my head back against the cold metal of the van. It wasn't long before I found out that I wasn't as unrecognizable as I had hoped as Steve looked at me and said,

"Chelsea, I need your help."


End file.
